Protecting The Person You Love
by Zory rock101
Summary: What happen when the castle was under attack and Shirayuki try to protect Zen.


**Protecting The Person You Love**

 **This story is another require from Solarsnowfox :)**

 **One Shot**

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Clarines. The sun was washed over a young couple face laying in the grass with their eyes closed hearing to the birds and the wind all around them. "Zen, I wish every day all this," Shirayuki said, turn her head to face Zen. Zen also turn to look at Shirayuki.

"Me too. I want to spend every moment like this." Zen said, hold Shirayuki's hand in his.

"Well, I think we better get going before Mitsuhide freaks out," Shirayuki said, sat up and looked back at Zen who was still laying down on the ground.  
"You right," Zen said, stand up and help Shirayuki on to her feet.

When they got to the castle all they can hear was Mitsuhide yelling Zen name over and over again. "Zen, where are you? Zen," Mitsuhide yelled. Obi jump down from a tree and land beside Zen and Shirayuki.

"He has been calling your name for 20 minutes now," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Great, I going to hear it all day when I get back to my office," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"Zen there you are," Mitsuhide said, finally find Zen. "I have been looking everywhere," Mitsuhide said, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, you have not looked every then," Zen said, looking back at Zen. "I will see you later Shirayuki," Zen said, walked away to go to his office follow by Mitsuhide knows was telling him to get his work done. Zen and Mitsuhide walked into Zen office. Kiki was already in Zen's office.

"Oh look like you find him," Kiki said, looking at a book.

"Yeah after 20 minutes," Mitsuhide said, watch Zen sat down in his chair that is behind his desk.

"I want to spread time with Shirayuki for once," Zen said, put one of his elbows on his desk and his hand on his cheek. "It that a problem?" Zen asked, glaring at Mitsuhide.

"You need to get your work done first. What happens is Izana found out that you were not doing your work?" Mitsuhide asked.

"With all that yelled, I think he already knows." Kiki answer for Zen. "Because I can hear it all the way up in Zen's office," Kiki said.

"Kiki," Mitsuhide said, turn to look at her.

"It true I can hear you across the castle ground," Zen said, starting to sign same people work.

"Hey, master," Obi said, jump up onto the balcony.

"Obi, where Shirayuki?" Zen asked, turn to look at Obi.

"She went to the herb building." Obi answer walked in Zen's office.

"Okay," Zen said, turn around and starting signing more paper.

 **Couple hours later...  
**

"Zen it is getting late," Mitsuhide said, walked into the Zen's office.

"Okay," Zen said, set his pen down and stand up from his chair. Just then, when Zen and Mitsuhide was about to leave Zen's office. They hear scream down the hallway. "What was that?" Zen asked, slowly walked down the hallway. He pulls out his sword the some with Mitsuhide. Kiki comes running down the hallway with her sword out too.

"Kiki, what going on?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"The castle is under attack." Kiki answer, stop in front of them.

"How many are there?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"I think there five or ten." Kiki answer, looking back at Zen.

"I will help you. Zen get to a safe place." Mitsuhide said, walked over to Kiki.

"Wait I can't Shirayuki is in danger," Zen said, starting to run to Shirayuki's room. While Mitsuhide and Kiki fight off the Intruders. Zen pound on the door as hard as he can. Then Shirayuki opens the door and looked at Zen.

"Zen what going on?" Shirayuki asked.

"Come on get your shoe on. The castle is under a castle." Zen answer, watch Shirayuki getting on her shoe as fast as she can.

"I'm ready to go," Shirayuki said, run out of the room. A tall man comes charging at them. Zen attack down the man and continue running down the hallway.

"Stop right there, Your Highness." said a tall man along with a short man.

"This is the end of the road for you." The short man said, charged at Zen and there sword collide together.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, took a step closer to Zen.

"Shirayuki stay back." Zen order throws the man away from him. Shirayuki then saw a three-man slowly walked up to Zen and was getting ready to attack.

"ZEN!" Shirayuki yelled, push him out of the way and took the hit Instead of Zen. The man sword hit Shirayuki side and she fell to the ground along with Zen.

"SHIRAYUKI, NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Zen yelled, getting up to his feet and attack the man who hurt Shirayuki. Then there another man charging at Zen and Zen cut them down. After there was no more man, Zen went over to Shirayuki and keen down next to her. He set his sword down on the ground and pick Shirayuki's body in his arms. "Why...did you do that?" Zen asked, feel the tear run down his face and hit Shirayuki cheek.

"Zen, I'm so glad you are okay," Shirayuki said, slowly open her eyes half away to look at Zen.

"Shirayuki, Please...please...stay with me...please," Zen said, cry hard and pull Shirayuki head close to his chest. Zen give her a kiss on top of her head and laid his forehead against the top of her head. Mitsuhide and Kiki come running up to them.

"Zen." They said, stop running when they saw Shirayuki in his arms.

"She needs help...Please help her...please." Zen begged, turn his head to look at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"We need to get her to the herb building," Mitsuhide said, walked up to Zen and put a hand on his should and notice that he was shaking. "Let me carry her," Mitsuhide said, slowly pick up Shirayuki in his arms. Zen grab his sword and they walked to the herb building.

"Chief Garrack," Mitsuhide said, come in the room with Shirayuki in his arms followed by Zen and Kiki.

"Can you please save her please?" Zen asked, looking at Garrack. Garrack walked up to them and took a look at Shirayuki.

"Take her in that room and I will help," Garrack said, open a door to another room and let Mitsuhide laid Shirayuki down on the bed. "I want you guy to stay out here until I am done," Garrack said after Mitsuhide walked out of the room.

"Okay," Zen said, sat down on a chair waiting for Garrack to tell him that she will be okay. Mitsuhide and Kiki sat down across from him.

"Zen, Shirayuki will be fine," Kiki said, looking at him.

"It is my fault that I did not protect her instead she protect me," Zen said, put his head in his hand.

"If I know Shirayuki. She will not stand there and watch the man she loves die in front of her." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"If Shirayuki did not save you. She will be saying the something." Kiki said.

"Your guys right as always," Zen said, looking up at them. Then the door open and Garrack walked out of the room. Zen stand up and went over to her. "How is she?" Zen asked, looking at Garrack.

"She is fine the cut was not very deep. Right now, she is resting." Garrack answer, looking at Zen then at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Can I go and see her?" Zen asked. Garrack nods her head and walked out of the room.

"We are going back to get who else needs help," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room with Kiki behind him. Zen walked into the room and sat down on the chair. Zen took Shirayuki's hand in his and give a kiss on top of Shirayuki's hand. Shirayuki let out a moan and slowly open her eyes.

"Zen," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Hey, Shirayuki," Zen said, smiling back at her. "How are you feeling?" Zen asked, looking down at her.

"I'm fine." Shirayuki answer. "What about you?" Shirayuki asked.

"I thought I was going to lost you," Zen said, lend over and give her a kiss on the lips. "Do you dare do that like that again." Zen order, looking into Shirayuki's green eyes.  
"Okay," Shirayuki said.

"You need to rest now. I will stay here if anyone comes to attack you." Zen said, sat back down in the chair.

"Okay, thank you Zen," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fell asleep.

 **I hope you can like this story.**

 **When I starting writing this I could not stop until I finish because I also what to see what happen with Shirayuki and Zen.**

 **T** **hank you, Solarsnowfox for your require**


End file.
